1. Field of the Invention
This relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in an exercising apparatus and more particularly, to an exercising apparatus which is small in size, light in weight and which enables performance of a large number of exercises previously available only with several pieces of conventional exercising equipment.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, exercising and physical fitness have become popular with a large segment of the population in the United States. Many people belong to health spas and gyms and frequent these institutions for purposes of using the wide variety of exercising equipment available at these institutions.
There has also been a burgeoning home use market for exercising equipment. However, for home use equipment, it is necessary to have an exercising apparatus which is relatively small in size or which is capable of being folded to be relatively small in size for purposes of storage and transport and ease and convenience of use. Moreover, these conventional home use exercising apparatus must also be relatively light in weight for purposes of transport and positioning and yet they must be durable in order to enable performance of exercising thereon even by individuals with substantial weight and who use substantial force in performing exercises.
Most of the commercially available conventional exercising apparatus are very limited in the number of exercises which can be performed. As a simple example, one type of exercising equipment may be used only exclusively for a specific type of back exercise. Another type of equipment may be primarily, if not exclusively, adapted for use in performing leg exercises, etc. Even to the extent that some of the commercially available exercising apparatus can be used to perform more than one type of exercise, they are almost all limited to exercise of the same muscle or groups of muscles.
Heretofore, there has not been any truly effective home-use or commercial establishment exercising apparatus which is light in weight but which is quite durable and permits a wide variety of exercises to be performed thereon. The present invention thereby provides such a light in weight and yet highly durable and very effective exercising apparatus in which several differing exercises can be performed.